Jun Eguchi
This page refers to the Yu-Gi-Oh!GX fan character, Jun Eguchi, formerly named Ayden. For other uses of Ayden, see Ayden. Jun Eguchi (江口 順 Eguchi Jun) is a street smart, independent duelist and primarily uses a dragon-type deck. She is also used in a three way collaboration of a Yu-Gi-Oh! GX series rewrite with VioletRoseDragon14 and rmac107 with their respective characters, Melody Senritsu and Tai Dominick. Physical description Jun is a slim girl of average height and weight with short green hair and bright blue eyes. She wears her own variation of the Duel Academy girls uniform: a dark purple turtleneck, tan shorts, dark brown short boots, a green belt which also holds her deck and a standard sleeveless Slifer Red blazer, which she leaves unbuttoned. Personality Jun is a young independent girl with street smarts. She's not easily fooled and will voice her opinion and thoughts regardless of whether someone's feelings are hurt. Dueling is her greatest passion and she cherishes each of her cards greatly. She's not one to take insults or trash talk personally but will defend her friends and her cards. Relationships Despite her tough girl attitude, Jun is no stranger to making friends and socialzing. However, after experiencing underground dueling, she is cautious of people and is almost always ready to be betrayed, as that is how most underground duelists are. Her best friend is Melody Senritsu, the only other girl in Slifer Red and is also close friends with Jaden and Syrus. She eventually develops a crush on Jaden, as his upbeat personality contrasts with her tough and serious personality. However, she gets annoyed at him later due to the fact that he only ever treats her like a friend and not something more. Abilities Powers *'Duel spirit communication:' Jun can see and communicate with her two duel spirits, Harpie's Brother and Lesser Dragon. Skills *'Dueling proficiency:' Jun is a very skilled duelist, having participated in a number of duels in underground tournaments, where rules and regulations were virtually non-existent and methods were much harsher. While her deck is primarily made up of dragon-type monsters, she does contain several non-dragon-type monsters in order to keep her specialization in a single type from being used as a weakness, such as the use of Dragon Capture Jar rendering the majority of her monsters useless. *'Adaptability:' Jun has developed a keen adaptability with dueling, capable of working with strong and weak cards easily and is able to adjust to changing situations, allowing her to improvise with whatever she has on hand. *'Street smarts:' Having spent most of her time dueling on the streets, Jun has developed a vast knowledge of how things are done in the street and, as such, is not used to how much "easier" things are in the academy. This also resulted in an over-aggressive dueling style, which was commonly displayed by duelists in underground tournaments, in which she can be harsher in her dueling style to other academy students than she intends. *'Parkour:' Because many of the street duels were held on private property, contestants and viewers would often have to leave in a hurry to avoid being caught by authorities and charged with trespassing. Therefore, Jun is highly athletic and has developed a skill for parkour and can climb over fences and other structures quite quickly. She has a knack for escaping the law and avoiding cops and other security figures. Weaknesses *'Overconfidence and arrogance:' Jun is slightly overconfident in her battling skills and often underestimates her opponent, which can allow them to catch her off guard. Equipment *'Duel disk:' Jun possesses a custom-made duel disk. Deck Normal Monsters *Divine Dragon Ragnarok *Luster Dragon *Luster Dragon 2 *Lesser Dragon *Red Eyes Black Dragon *Harpie's Brother *Summoned Skull Effect Monsters *Red Eyes B. Chick *Totem Dragon *Magna Dragon *Exploder Dragon *Decoy Dragon *Masked Dragon *Spear Dragon *Axe Dragonute *Spirit Ryu *Golem Dragon *Blizzard Dragon *Handcuffs Dragon *Tiger Dragon *White Horned Dragon *Genesis Dragon *Red Eyes Darkness Dragon *Dragonic Knight *White Night Dragon *Hayabusa Knight *Lord of D. *Buster Blader Fusion Monsters *King Dragun (Lord of D. + Divine Dragon Ragnarok) *Black Skull Dragon (Summoned Skull + Red Eyes Black Dragon) *Five-Headed Dragon (Any 5 Dragon-type monsters) *Dark Paladin - with Melody only (Buster Blader + Dark Magician) Magic Cards *Monster Reborn *Axe of Despair *Mage Power *United We Stand *Butterfly Dagger - Elma *Raigeki *Harpie's Feather Duster *Horn of the Unicorn *Swords of Revealing Light *Fairy Meteor Crush *Change of Heart *Pot of Greed *Defusion (x2) *Polymerization (x2) *Mystical Space Typhoon *Flute of Summoning Dragon (x2) *Pot of Avarice *Banner of Courage *Black Pendant *Dragon Treasure *Summoner's Art *Ancient Rules *Double Summon *A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon *Stamping Desctruction *Cost Down *Ebikyo Drakmond Trap Cards *Waboku *Mirror Force *Negate Attack *Metalmorph *Burst Breath *Dragon's Rage *Call of the Haunted *Sakuretsu Armor *The Dragon's Bead *Royal Decree *Skill Drain *Thunder of Ruler *Threatening Roar Background Jun is an only child and was born into a rather poor family. Since she was little, Jun wanted to duel, but her parents couldn't afford to purchase cards. One day after school, she noticed some of her classmates throw out cards they received in booster packs, claiming they were all weak cards. Jun took advantage of this to get her own cards and found Lesser Dragon among them, her very first Duel Monsters card. After finding Lesser Dragon in the trash, she realized she could see Duel Spirits and started building a deck out of cards thrown out by her classmates. She eventually entered an underground dueling ring where she went on to win rare and strong cards from her opponents and prize money, which she used to purchase more new cards. She has a custom, personalized duel disk built from spare parts found in the trash that resembles a dragon wing. Her deck is primarily a dragon deck, though she does have other monster cards that are not dragons. After winning several duels in the underground ring, she manages to win enough money to cover the Duel Academy tuition and receives permission from her parents to attend. However, she arrives a week late after the school term begins. When she arrives, she befriends Melody Senritsu, the then only girl in Slifer Red. In her plea of desperation to attend, Chancellor Shepard agrees to enroll her if she can defeat one of the students in a duel. If she loses, she cannot enroll until next year but if she wins she will be admitted but placed in Slifer Red, as Shepard pointed out it would be unfair to other students for her to be placed higher even after her late admittance. She is set to duel Ra Yellow student Tai Dominick. Trivia *While her name was originally Ayden, it was changed to Jun to avoid rhyming with Jaden's name. **She is not to be confused with Manjoume Jun (Chazz Princeton's original Japanese name), as the English dub is the main content being used. *Jun's custom duel disk is based on the Orichalcos duel disk from the Waking Dragons arc of the original Yu-Gi-Oh! series. External links *Jun Eguchi on Yu-Gi-Oh! Neo Generation. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Good Category:A to Z